The importance of an object
by arllry
Summary: Sort of a one shot all characters OOC character death BUT THEY COME BACK contains yaoi maleXmale so if you don't like don't read the guardians find out just how important Jack's staff is when someone steals it from him making Jack weak and turning him into a Two year old slowly getting weaker without his staff can they save him?


**The importance of an object **

_Summery- __**Sort of a one shot**__**all characters OOC character death BUT THEY COME BACK contains yaoi maleXmale so if you don't like don't read**__ the guardians find out just how important Jakes staff is when someone steals it from him making Jack weak and turning him into a Two year old slowly getting weaker without his staff to channel his power and let him release the cold the comes from within him so it slowly freezing him can the guardians find his staff in time to safe their praises frost child?_

It was three weeks before charismas and an hour into the guardian's monthly meeting. After the battle with Pitch they realized that in order to better help the children the needed to be a stronger team. So they started helping each other with their jobs however and whenever they could. They also started meeting regularly to train for when Pitch came back and also to talk and get to know each other was now an hour into their December meeting and Jake was late. Jack was never late even though he loved to have fun listed of work 300 years of being alone made him a little despite for a family so any opportunity to see them Jack jumped on it. "Where is he? He never late" said North sandy made some shapes above his head and tooth being the best reader of his shapes translated "maybe he forgot?" sandy nodded that yes that is what he meant "I don't think so mate the kid is usually the first one here and always here early" replied Bunny "ahh maybe something has happened to our sweet tooth we should go find him and see" suggested Tooth everyone looked at each other for a few moments before the all started to head to the sleigh.

Using a snow globe to get to Jakes Lake to start the search there the guardians were shocked to see what the found. Even during the summer Jakes lake never melted and always had a light dusting of snow around it but now it was totally unthawed and there was almost no snow to be seen that was strange considering it was the middle of winter here and there was supposed to be snow and ice everywhere. "What happen here?" asked north to no one in particular "look over there" Bunny pointed to the only snow drift it was small and melting. North landed and all the guardians ran to the snow. What they saw was Jack lying unconscious in the snow but he was different. He was the size of Jaime's sister when they had first meet her when she was two possibly smaller it was hard to tell (she was now three and growing like a weed) his small body swimming in his blue hoodie his pants laying in a melted snow puddle a few inches away from him. "what could have happened to him" asked a worried Tooth "no idea we should get him back to pole and figure out" replied North "I agree mate" Bunny said carefully picking Jack up making sure to use the sweater like a blanket and wrap it around him like a baby wrapped in a blanket he cradled Jack in his arms holding him to his chest "let's go" he said and the all got back in the sleigh and went back to the pole.

**Line brake →→→→→→→→ Line brake →→→→→→→**

They had now been back at the workshop for a few hours north and Bunny did a full check on Jack seeing he had no injures to explain anything the best they could do was wait for him to wake up. They were all in the common room North had the yetis bring an old baby cradle from one of the old room from when children used to stay with him and put in the room with them so Jack could rest there. They we talking about what could have happened when sandy mad an image of Jacks staff and a question mark above his head "Sandy's right where Jacks staff is?" asked North "maybe it's still at his lake one of us should go get it for him" said tooth but before they could decide who was going to go get it a crying child let them know Jack was awake. they slowly went over to him so not scare him Bunny being Jacks lover was given the lead he picked Jack up like he did back at the lake "shh Jack you're alright snowflake " he soothed Jack quitted down but still had tears leaking from his eyes as he looked up at Bunny "took , took it" Jack said in a childlike voice "took what Hun" asked tooth Jack looked over to her "staff took staff" he replied starting to cry again "oh Jack shh its okay we'll get it back" comforted Bunny "yes sweet tooth who took it?" asked Tooth "Sam, Sammy summer" said Jack "why would summer take staff" questioned North "Sam doesn't like Jack never has he thinks Jack should only make it snow here at the pole and in Antarctica and summer should be everywhere else" explained Bunny as the guardians were talking sandy looked up and saw the moon he started to try and tell the other that man in moon wanted them but being silent made that hard. He finally took to getting Jacks attention making him giggle which in turn made the others look at him they fallow his line of sight to sandy. They saw him making a moon shape and looked up to see man in moon who as soon as they noticed him started to talk to them _"my dear guardians I regret that I was not able to help Jackson but it is important he recover his staff his power comes from within him but with no way to let it out it will grow to dangerous levels and harm him he is the way his now in the mind and body of a small child to try and stop his power from growing too fast he will return to his normal self once he has his staff and can let his powers out"_ man in moon explained to them and then was silent. "We must do as Manny says Tooth sandy you two can look as you do jobs me and Bunny stay here and look after Jack I must prepare for charismas" everyone understood and with a plan in place the went to do what need to be done.

**Line brake →→→→→→→→ Line brake →→→→→→→**

After Sandy and Tooth left North went to check on how things were going for charismas leaving Bunny with Jack. Bunny sat down on the floor legs crossed Jack in-between them "so Jack what you want to do?" he asked the frost child "Hungry" Jack said as he looked up and back a little too far back as he fell the few inches into Bunny's soft body witch had been there for that very reason even in his true form Jack was a tad clumsy when not flying so Bunny had gotten used to catching his snowflake when need be. "Okay you little ankle bitter lets go to the kitchen" bunny stood helping Jack to stand on his tiny legs. When he started to walk away when he didn't hear the pitter patter of tiny feet fallowing him he turn around to see Jack still just standing there. "What's wrong Jack? " he asked Jack just looked at him then down to his feet and tried to take a step he wobbled a little but stayed on his feet he took another same thing but the third he fell face first into the floor. "Oh Jack you okay" Bunny hopped over to him and picked him up "come on first we'll eat then we'll work on walking deal?" he asked Jack, Jack nodded.

Once in the kitchen Bunny put Jack on the table in the middle far from any edge "now don't move Jack okay stay there" he told the child Jack nodded and stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth sucking on them as he played with his toes. Bunny started to look around for something that would be good for Jack to eat he settled on some frozen yogurt cold and healthy. Soon after giving Jack the bowl he realized it was not such a good idea to let Jack feed himself there was more food on the table and Jacks hoodie then in his stomach. Bunny had to get a new bowl and this time he feed Jack who was happy to finally be getting food in his tummy. Half way through the bowl Jack hiccupped and some yogurt came back up and drooled down his chin Bunny grabbed a rag and cleaned it up "okay I think that means you've had enough lets go get cleaned up huh" he said as he picked Jack up and tossed him in the air slightly and caught him Jack giggled and said "again again" "only if you let me give you a bath" replied Bunny "okay bun-bun" Bunny smiled at the familiar nickname that rolled off Jack lips only Jack called him that and only in privet it was good to know his Jack was still there.

After the bath Jack was dressed in a dark blue onesie/footie pajamas decorated with big and small white snowflakes all over it the bottom foot pads and little rubber gripes on them to help Jack walk. Back in the common room now with North Jack practiced walking back and forth between them. They were about five to eight feet apart and when Jack would fall they would encourage him to get up and keep going. He got better but not perfect after a whale he gave up and held his arms up to be picked up and held. Before Bunny could get to him North had him in his arms spinning in circles with him Jack giggling wildly. As North spun he started throwing Jack up slowly getting higher and higher after so high Jack was getting scared and stopped laughing but North didn't notice so then Jack started crying. Bunny who had left the room for a moment came running back the moment he herd Jacks cry's "North stop! He's scared" he said angrily as he grabbed Jack from Santa North shocked looked from his empty hands to Bunny and Jack back to his hands. "I sorry Jack guess got carried away can you forgive me?" North asked the sniffling child Jack looked at north and gave a small smile "kay kay" he said then yawned and rubbed his eyes "okay little one time for some sleep" said bunny as he laid him down back in the cradle and started rocking is slowly Jack once again was sucking on his fingers and was asleep in minutes.

**Line brake →→→→→→→→ Line brake →→→→→→→**

It had now been three days every day going similar to the first Jack wakes up eats bathes plays eats napes eats practice walking and/or talking goes to bed repeat. Tooth and Sandy came to visit for shot periods of time spending most their extra time looking for the staff even North went out looking once or twice. On the fourth day things changed Bunny was up and waiting for Jack to wake but an hour past the time he usually did Bunny went and checked on him what he say broke his heart. Jack was laying there shivering and sniffling his nose slightly red "oh snowflake" he cooed and carefully picked Jack up cradling him to his chest Jack snuggled into the warmth. Jack didn't really do much that day besides cry and sleep he only ate once and it was very little. The next day was the same and each day after Jack got worse. Finley a week after losing his staff Bunny started fearing for Jacks life. Jack was now having trouble breathing and was coughing almost contently too weak to even sit up he refused to eat. His skin went from his normal pale to having a blue shad that got darker and darker. Jack had been moved to the infirmary where he was constantly watched and could be given oxygen.

The next morning Jack would not wake up during the night he had slipped into a coma. Bunny now never left the chair next to Jacks bed his ears dropped back in sadness as he watched his lover dying. North had stopped preparing for Christmas and had now joined the search Tooth devoting all her time to looking letting her mini fairy's run themselves for a while. Finally two days after Jack entered the coma Sandy found North and Tooth looking in Africa and 'told' them he had found summer in Russia the three were off to get Jacks staff back. Summer tried to fight but he was no match for three angry guardians after half a day of fighting some burns here and there they won and got jacks staff back racing back to the pole with it hoping they weren't too late.

When they got to the infirmary the hearts broke Bunny was kneeling by the bed crying one paw on Jacks head the other griping the bed sheets in a death grip. "Bunny we got his staff" Tooth cried hoping to cheer him up "it's too late he just stopped breathing" Bunny said not bothering to hide the fact he was crying "he's gone" Tooth gasped and dropped the staff tears now running down her face "NO! no such thing as to late" North boomed as he grabbed the staff unhooked Jack from the O2 and took them both outside into the snow laying Jack and his staff down in the moons rays "Manny please help us Jack cannot die he is too important to us all of us we need him the children need him please Manny" North prayed to the moon the others adding their silent prayers.

The watched as the moons rays got brighter and Jacks limp body lifted off the ground his staff too. The moons rays turned so bright the guardians had to look away. After what sounded like a crake of thunder the light was gone and the guardians turned around to see Jack back to his normal self in his normal outfit floating slowly back down to the ground his staff gripped tight in his hand. Bunny ran up to Jack as soon as he hit the ground "Jack? Mate?...frostbite?" he asked voice trembling. It took a moment but Jacks eyes shot open as he gasped for air "Jack!" Tooth cried Sandy did his silent cheer North looked up and thanked the man in the moon. Bunny just stared down at Jack unblinking unmoving once Jack had his breath back he looked to his lover and whispered "take a picture it last longer kangaroo" that seemed to snap bunny out of his thought and he picked Jack up into the biggest hug he could "don't ever do that again I don't think my heart can take it" Jack hugged back slightly still a little weak "don't worry I don't plan on ever doing that again Bun-bun" he whispered so the other guardian couldn't hear.

**Line brake →→→→→→→→ Line brake →→→→→→→**

It was now next month's meeting this time everyone had showed up almost two hours early felling anxious on if there newest family member would make it this time. They all sat watching the window Jack usually used to enter when from behind them they heard "wow you guys are easily entertained if staring at a window has you this focused" they all jumped in shook and turned around to see Jack crouching on top of his staff in the door way smiling "oh you little frostbite I'm going to make you pay for scaring us like that" Bunny said no real anger in his voice trying (and failing) to hide a smile. The others watch as Bunny began to chase Jake around the room finally catching him in the middle and kissing each other deeply they lend their foreheads together and smiled at one another "I'm glad you're okay snowflake" said Bunny and finally the meeting began everyone health and happy the guardians vowed they would never ever let anyone ever take their youngest family members most important object away again

**The end **


End file.
